


Iwaoi Headcanons

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Headcanons, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi headcanons, Iwaoi headcanons, Iwazumi x oikawa, M/M, Oikawa headcanons, haikyuu!! - Freeform, headcanons, hq Iwaoi, hq headcanons, hq iwaizumi, hq oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: Just some Iwaoi Headcanons
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	Iwaoi Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who saw my last headcanon post, I have revised it! I really didn’t like the thought of Ushijima hitting the bullies, that much. I don’t see that as him in my head sorry for putting that! But back to this one! Welcome! Reblogs really help so they are greatly appreciated! (For any of my posts) Go ahead and comment, request, and follow if you like! My anon ask is on at my Tumblr account!

☾ Oikawa did get accepted to Shiratorizawa, but when he heard that Iwaizumi got accepted in Aoba Johsai he decided to follow him. Iwaizumi never really forgave himself for that, he even ignored Oikawa for a couple days after he learned about it.

☾ (aged up) Oikawa is a emotional drunk. Iwaizumi learned that one time at three in the morning. Oikawa began a heavy rant about why Iwaizumi was and is the best thing that ever happened to him. By the end of it Oikawa and Iwaizumi were crying and Iwazumi had to go pick Oikawa up. So from that day forward he would leave those calls till they went to voicemail. So he can replay Oikawa’s little rants over and over.

☾ Iwaizumi once when in high school (before they were dating) asked Oikawa what he would look like on their wedding day. Oikawa looked clearly surprised and Iwaizumi still didn’t realize why he was, so he just responded with a “are you going to wear a suit or a dress or like have a suit and half a dress I really don’t care. You will look beautiful either way.” Oikawa giggled and reminded him that they weren’t even dating and that’s how they started dating.

☾ Oikawa one time tried to make milk bread but failed, and got really bummed about it. So when Iwaizumi heard, he went and made Oikawa milk bread fresh.

☾ As little kids Iwaizumi and Oikawa promised each other many things. As Oikawa grew up he would face little personal attacks from kids in his class. When doing so he would only break in front of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi promised him he would make sure nobody hurt him anymore. Oikawa being the cruelest person to himself, Iwaizumi hits him to snap him back in reality. That he isn’t as bad as he thinks, and he is as amazing as always.

☾ Oikawa was always a social person. He had “friends” but they weren’t really friends. He would always have to text first, and more then half the time they would respond with a “sorry I’m busy right now ttyl”. Iwaizumi was the only person he ever felt really, really close to.

☾ Iwaizumi and Oikawa randomly will cross their arms/legs/feet together when they are sitting down. Not to mention the hundreds of times the team has caught them holding hands. When they mention it Oikawa, and Iwaizumi seem genuinely confused which makes it that much cuter.

☾ One time when Oikawa asked for some help and he called Iwaizumi “Iwa-chan”. But as usual he responded with a “don’t call me that.” Not wanting to start an argument he just called him “Iwaizumi-San” for the rest of the day. Yet somehow it annoyed him more,causing Iwaizumi to beg him to stop calling him that. Missing the old nickname already which Oikawa happily continued to use the nickname.

☾ Iwaizumi and Oikawa both get really jealous, yet they show it differently. Oikawa will not talk to Iwaizumi (he will talk but just the bare minimum. With simple “heys” and such). Iwaizumi in repose will get really soft and will get some snacks for a movie night. Iwaizumi on the other hand when he gets jealous, he gets really clingy. Oikawa will just let him and tell him later how he could never replace him.

☾ Iwaizumi hates the idea of Valentine’s Day. He finds it a waste of money, the flowers being priced way more expensive for no reason. Yet Oikawa really does love it. Oikawa knew when he came into the relationship that there was a high chance they wouldn’t be celebrating it. Yet Iwaizumi felt really bad, so despite hating Valentine’s Day he continues to celebrate Oikawa.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
